vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karin Yuuki
Summary Karin Yuuki is a member of UQ Holder - an organization of immortals. Formerly the devout follower of a holy man centuries in the past, Karin betrayed him and was cursed by 'God' with immortality. Karin roamed the Earth for centuries until developing an infatuation with Evangeline AK McDowell and joining the secret group of immortals under her leadership. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least High 7-A Name: Karin Yuuki, Isht Karin Orte, Saintess of Steel Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Female Age: 2086+ Classification: Immortal, Mage, Swordswoman, UQ Holder #4 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, and 8), Regeneration (At least High-Low), Blessed, Nigh-Invulnerability (Via Grace of God), Transformation, Chi Manipulation (Can manipulate chi to utilize Shundō), Speed Enhancement (Via Shundō), Pseudo-Flight (Via Kokū Shundō), Magic, Summoning, Dimensional Storage, Telepathy, Magic Barriers, Electricity Manipulation, Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled Swordswoman, Skilled Hammer Wielder, Exorcism, Magic Barrier Negation, Non-Physical Interaction (Via Exorcising Fist and Exorcist Blade), Resistance to Space Destruction, Transmutation, Power Nullification and Energy Absorption, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3) | All previous abilities and powers, Statistics Amplification, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation (Can generate and launch swords of holy light), Resistance to Shadow Magic Attack Potency: Small City level (Scales to Touta Konoe) | At least Large Mountain level (Able to cut off Jack Rakan’s arm) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Kuromarou in combat speed) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to fight against Jack Rakan and take him by surprise at one point) with Lightspeed ranged attacks via Holy Fist Lifting Strength: Class K (Scales to Touta Konoe) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least Large Mountain Class (Able to knock Jack Rakan back, and later cut off his arm) Durability: Unknown, at least Island level (Took attacks from Jack Rakan), likely far higher due to Grace of God. Stamina: High; able to fight for several hours without tiring and run up over 300 kilometres of stairs in a short period without being exhausted by the end. Range: Standard melee range with weapons | Several metres with Holy Fist Standard Equipment: Katana, Sledgehammer, Magic Apps Intelligence: Average; no notable intelligence feats but she is a capable fighter with centuries of experience. Weaknesses: Karin is vulnerable to psychological attacks, and she can be incapacitated by being sealed or removed far away from the battlefield. She can feel the pain from attacks that she is hit with. Juuzo's swordsmanship can make lasting injuries on her body, ignoring the nigh-invulnerability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Karin has shown some capability in using magic to support her fighting style. *'Magic Barrier:' Karin uses a passive magical barrier to block some attacks. *'Pocket Dimension Storage:' Karin can store her weapons in a pocket dimension and can summon them for later use. It is likely she can do this for other items too. *'Mana Boost Sledgehammer:' Karin enhances the speed and power of her hammer strikes with magic. *'Midair Braking Magic:' Karin creates a large elastic structure in the air to slow herself down if she’s moving at high speed. *'Thousand Lightning Bolts:' The most potent spell of the lightning class. Karin can unleash the Thousand Lightning Bolts spell using a magical app. It appears to be a one-time use. Chi Manipulation: Karin is a proficient practitioner of manipulating her chi for mobility-enhancing purposes. *'Shundō:' By focusing chi into her feet and gripping the surface beneath them, Karin can significantly increase the speed of her movements, seemingly closing the distance between herself and his opponent instantaneously to an outside viewer. Karin can potentially use this technique to run across water or run up vertical walls. **'Kokū Shundō' (虚空瞬動, Void Instant Movement): A variation of the method that Karin can use. By using her chi to bounce off of the air itself, the method can be performed in mid-air to change direction for sudden, unexpected movements. Exorcism Techniques: Karin can fight ordinarily intangible spirits using exorcising techniques. *'Exorcising Fist:' Karin punches spirits to circumvent their intangibility. *'Exorcist Blade:' Karin uses her sword to slice through supernatural beings and bypass their intangibility. Grace of God: Karin is both cursed and blessed by a divine individual to never take any injury or die. She is incapable of hanging herself or dying on the Moon’s surface, and every attack she takes is rewritten out of existence to leave no lasting harm, though she still feels the pain from the attack. *'Nimbus Holy Light:' Karin emits light from her entire body, illuminating her surroundings and dispelling shadow magic. **'Holy Fist:' Karin uses punches and kicks with the enhanced power and speed of Nimbus Holy Light. Karin can launch her Holy Fist as lightspeed projectiles. * Advanced Holy Barrier: Karin generates a barrier of holy magic. * Flammeum Gladium Atque Versatilem: Karin summons an array of flaming swords and uses them as exploding projectiles. Key: Base | Nimbus Holy Light Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder! Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Blessing Users